


All my fault

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, i swear its not as bad as the warning looks, its all good, like no worries, maya gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: When Lucas and Maya get into an argument, Maya runs off to a party. Lucas gets worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys-- so there is a "rape/non-con" warning. nothing happens, it's the threat of something happening to maya and of course, lucas is there for her. (not to spoil the story or anything!!!) but really please don't worry and i'm SO sorry if this is triggering for anybody

“Maya, are you serious?” Lucas looked sternly at Maya. 

The two were sitting at Topanga’s. Riley was home sick, Zay was in Texas visiting Vanessa, and Farkle was at the movies with Smackle. That left Maya and Lucas, alone, on a Friday night. They had gotten to talking about their classes, the future, and now, college.

Maya shrugged. “Look, what’s the point? I wouldn’t get in anyway.”

“That’s no way to go through life!” Lucas exclaimed. “Maya, you’re running out of time.”

Maya turned away from him. “We’re not talking about this right now.”

“Yes, we are.” Lucas grabbed Maya’s shoulder and turned her around, her blonde hair whipping behind her. “We’re talking about your future. That’s nothing to joke around about.”

“Lucas, stop it.” Maya pulled away and stood up abruptly, pushing her chair behind her. “I don’t want to talk about this!”

Lucas stood up as well, walking closer to Maya. “You didn’t send in any college applications, Maya. This isn’t something you can just push away and pretend it doesn’t exist.”

Maya exhaled loudly. “I’m sorry I can’t be as perfect as you. Do us both a favor and leave me alone.” 

Lucas flinched, as if she had slapped him. Maya shot him one last withering look and stormed out of the cafe. 

The entire way home, Maya was fuming. Stupid Huckleberry. He doesn’t get it. As she was getting into her apartment, Maya got a text.

[From: Jake  
maya, r u coming to my party tonite? would love to see u :)]

Maya didn’t even think. She ran into her room, threw on her tightest black dress and a pair of heels. She threw her phone into a purse and practically skipped back to the subway. Forget about Lucas, she told herself. This is your night.

She got off the subway a few blocks down and walked to Jake’s house. She heard the pounding of the music as soon as she turned onto his street. As his house got into her line of sight, Maya saw all of the red cups covering the lawn. She started to think this might not have been her best idea but she wasn’t about to turn back now. 

As she pushed through the open front door, she saw people dancing, making out, and just sitting and talking. Immediately, she saw Jake, who smiled and handed her a cup. 

“Maya! Good to see you!” He grinned. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Maya nodded. “What’s in the cup?”

Jake shrugged. “Punch. It’s pretty good.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Maya smiled and took a sip. “It is good.”

Jake laughed. “It usually is.” He beckoned Maya over to the couch where he started to ask her questions about her life.

As Maya talked and drank her punch, (Jake kept getting her refills), Maya felt more relaxed and she started to ignore the voice in the back of her head. Forget about Lucas. This feels right.

Eventually, a crash was heard in the background of the room. “I better go check that out. I’ll be right back.” Maya nodded passively and Jake disappeared into the crowd.

At this point, Maya was losing her sanity. She dug into her purse, giggling, and then pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart and put the phone to her ear, swaying as she did such.

“Hello?”

Maya giggled. “Hiiiyaa, Huckleberry!”

“Maya? What’s going on? What’s all that noise?”

“You, you made me so mad. Sooo mad.” Maya pouted. She bounced on the couch and twirled her hair with her other hand. 

“Maya, tell me where you are right now.” 

“NO.” Maya shouted drunkenly. “Why are youuuuu being such a meanie? Jusss let me live my liiiifeee.”

“Please, Maya. I’m worried, wh--”

Maya saw Jake walking back over to her, another cup in his hand for her. “Oooh, Jake’s comin’ back with my punch. It’s super yummy. Bye, Lukeeey.”

Maya hung up the phone and shoved it back into her purse. Jake handed her the cup and she took a big gulp. “This punch is,” she paused and grinned widely. “This punch is soooo good.”

Jake laughed, raising an arm to push his brown hair back. “Say, Maya, would you like to talk somewhere a little more private? It’s pretty loud out here.”

“Uhhhh,” Maya frowned. She felt like this was a bad idea but she couldn’t see why at the moment. “Okay.” She stood up and immediately wobbled, very close to toppling over. 

Jake grabbed her arm, steadying her. “Let’s go to my room,” he chuckled. He led her through the crowd and Maya weaved in between the people dancing, laughing all the while. Eventually, they came to a set of stairs and Maya clutched onto the railing with a groan as she slowly walked upstairs. 

Maya followed Jake into his bedroom and he sat her down on his huge bed, then got up to close the door. Jake came and sat next to her, a bit too close for her liking. Jake turned Maya’s body to face his and he placed his hand on her thigh. Maya squirmed. 

“Uhh, Jake. Could we go back downstairs? I, I’m a liiittle bit out of it…” Maya trailed off.

Jake chuckled. “What’s the problem? There’s so many people down there. Here, we’re finally alone.” His hands inched up her thighs. He put one hand on her inner thigh and the other trailed up her side. 

“Jake,” Maya fussed. “Stooop.” She tried to push him away but her body was weak and she felt like the world was turning.

“C’mon Maya, this is why you wanted to come here, I just know it.” He whispered in her ear and pressed his lips to her neck. His hands went back down to her legs and pulled her dress up around her hips. 

Maya’s head started sending her alarms. No, this was wrong. She stood up and immediately fell backwards onto the floor. Jake came and sat down next to her on the floor. “Down here works too,” he shrugged. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Maya tried to push him off of her but she couldn’t. When he released her lips, he went back to pulling up her dress. 

Maya could feel tears streaming down her face and mustered all the strength she had to let out a yell. “Help!” She cried and immediately, he put his hand over her mouth. 

“Oh, Maya, come on. I know you want this. Don’t be scared.” He used his other hand to start by pulling down her underwear. Maya was sobbing and let out another muffled scream. 

Just as Maya was about to stop struggling, the door flew open. “Get the fuck away from her!” Lucas shouted, pushing Jake off of Maya’s limp body. Jake tried to defend himself but was immediately stopped by a swift punch to the face.

Jake’s body fell to the floor, unconscious. Lucas ran to Maya, pulling up her underwear and pulling down her dress. The blonde was sobbing and wrapped her arms around Lucas’s neck. “God, Maya.” Lucas choked out. “I can’t believe I let you come here all alone, drinking who-knows-what with this dick.”

Lucas’s heart broke further when Maya just sighed. “S’not your fault, Lucas. Stupid Maya. Allllways my fault.”

Lucas picked up the petite girl and wrapped her in his arms. “No, Maya. This is my fault.” 

Maya just sighed in Lucas’s embrace and nuzzled her face into Lucas’s neck. Lucas rushed down the stairs and pushed through the crowds of people. He carried her in his arms all the way to the subway and sat down with her still sitting in his lap. 

Maya groaned. “My head. Hurts so bad, Luke.” 

Lucas kissed the side of her head. “Hold on, Shortstack. We’ll be at my house soon.”

“Your house? Whadda ‘bout mine?” Maya slurred. 

Lucas chuckled softly and stroked her hair. “I can’t take you home, Maya. Your mom would kill me if she saw you like this. My parents are out of town, so it makes the most sense.” 

Maya just nodded, half-heartedly, and slumped forward into his chest. Once the train stopped, he stood up quickly, placing her on his back. Her arms circled around his neck and he could feel his lips tug into a smile at the feeling of her warm breath against his neck.

He walked quickly to his house and stopped in the middle of the walkway when he heard Maya whisper something. “What?” He asked.

“Your door is open,” she murmured into his neck. Lucas turned his head to the front door and nodded.

“So it is,” he agreed. He kept walking towards the door when Maya spoke again.

“But, Lukey, what if there’s a murderer?” She giggled. 

Lucas smiled. “It’s fine, Maya. As soon as you called me and I heard where you were, I dropped everything and ran. Guess I didn’t remember to lock the door. It’s okay though, I live in a safe neighborhood.”

Maya made a noise that Lucas took as understanding and pushed through the front door. He closed and locked it behind him and took Maya upstairs to his bedroom. He placed her down on the bed gently. He went over to his wooden dresser and rummaged around for a shirt of his and some sweatpants.

He walked over to her and handed her the clothes as she let out a groan. “Help me, would ya?”

Lucas could already feel his cheeks heating up. Help Maya get dressed? Wasn’t this passing the boundaries of friendship? He figured that she probably wouldn’t remember this anyway and decided to just avert his eyes. “C’mere.” He beckoned Maya over and she inched towards him. He unzipped and pulled down her dress and slipped one of his flannels over her head. As he tried to put her sweatpants on, she swatted him away.

“No pants.” She growled, and Lucas chuckled.

“All right, all right.”

He pulled back the covers to his bed and helped the girl crawl in. He walked over to his bathroom and filled a cup with water. He grabbed two advil at the same time and placed them on his nightstand. He turned out the light and walked over to the girl who was already half-asleep. “Night, Maya.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep tight.”

As he turned to walk away from the bed to go downstairs to the couch, she grabbed his wrist. “Stay with me, Huckleberry.” Lucas hesitated and her grip grew a little tighter. “Please.”

Lucas sighed and knew that he really had no choice. He could never say no to Maya. He took off his shirt and pants so he was in just his boxers and climbed in the bed next to the petite blonde. She immediately turned and rested her head on his chest. Within a few minutes, she was out cold and so was he.

Lucas woke up to a loud groan and he chuckled, realizing Maya has just felt her hangover.

“What the...?” She mumbled, clutching her head. She opened her eyes and saw that she was resting on Lucas’s bare chest. “What the fuck?”

“WHY AM I LYING ON YOU? WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS? WHERE IS YOUR PANTS? WHY IS MY HEAD POUNDING? WHY AM I NOT WEARING PANTS?” Lucas laughed and shook his head.

“Breathe, Shortstack. You got drunk, refused to wear pants, and made me stay in bed with you.” Lucas chuckled. “Please take your advil.”

Maya groaned again and pulled herself over to the side of the bed and gulped down the medicine. “God, why did I get so drunk? I don’t even remember anything from last night.”

Lucas became suddenly very serious. “You don’t remember anything?”

Maya shrugged. “Nope. Nothing. Why, did something happen?”

He paused. “No.” Lucas figured that if Maya didn't remember, there was no way he was going to tell her. The incident must have traumatizing enough without having to relive that and the humiliation at one of her best friends seeing her half-naked and helpless.

Maya did not believe him. “Huckleberry, what are you not telling me?”

“Nothing.” Lucas began fidgeting with his hands like he did when he was nervous. “Leave it alone.”

“Ranger Rick…” Maya spoke lowly, a threat clearly behind her words. She immediately knew how to get him to cave. She crawled across the bed back towards him and placed her hand on his chest. “Please, Lucas.” She batted her lashes.

Lucas hesitated, his body tensing under her touch. “No, Maya. It’s better you don’t know.” He strained his body to turn and to get away from her. She pouted and Lucas almost gave in right there.

He stood up and Maya flopped down on the bed. “Fine. I’ll get it out of you somehow.” She reached over onto the floor where her phone was resting and picked it up, scrolling through her notifications. “That’s funny. I have a text from Riley and one…” She looked up at Lucas. “From Jake.”

Lucas froze, his anger from the night before re-surfacing. He reached down and yanked the phone from Maya’s grasp. “Does he actually think he can get away with talking to you after yesterday? I’ll show him.” He started grabbing his clothes off the floor, as if he was going to go after him and fight him then and there. 

Maya began to whimper. “So… that wasn’t just a nightmare? I thought maybe I imagined it, or...” She turned and met Lucas’s eyes, tears beginning to stream down her face. He dropped the clothes back on the ground and rushed over to the girl. 

“Fuck, Maya. I didn’t want you to remember. Seeing you there, lying on the ground, helpless? I just about broke inside. I feel horrible. If I hadn’t fought with you about your apps, it wouldn’t have pushed you to go to the party. I know you’re seventeen and the decision here is yours to make, but you have so much potential. You’re a great artist, Maya. Any art school would be lucky to have you.” Lucas sat down next to her on the bed, his head in his hands. 

Maya reached over and grabbed his arm. “Lucas, if you hadn’t have been there, who knows where I’d be right now. Mentally and physically. You saved me. I don’t know how to thank you.” Maya grabbed Lucas’s cheeks and they stared at each other, their faces inches away. 

Maya closed the distance and their lips fit together perfectly. The kiss was sweet and loving; Maya knew just how much he cared about her. Lucas put his hands on her waist and hers went around his neck. When they broke apart, Maya whispered, earnestly. “You make me feel safe.”

Lucas smiled so wide, Maya thought his cheeks might split. “You make me feel loved,” he replied honestly.

Maya laughed and grabbed his hand. “We make a pretty good pair.”

“That we do, Shortstack. We always have.”


End file.
